piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Potions
Definition A Potion is a magical concoction made up of various ingredients that can give the pirate special abilities or change them in some fashion. More powerful potions are often more complex to make. Some can boost your skills, others can keep you alive longer, and some are just for show. Potions Pouch Each pirate has a Potions Pouch. This pouch also contains any health tonics or food the pirate has. The pouch will show how many of each item the pirate has. It can carry up to 5 of each type of potion or tonic. To use a health tonic, you can press 'T' at any time. But, to use a Potion, you must press 'I' (Inventory) and then the Tonics tab and locate the potion you wish to use. Right-click on the potion or drag over "Drink Potion" at the bottom for your pirate to consume it. Effects are immediate and last for the duration listed. Making Potions To make a potion, find a Potion Table near a gypsy on one of the main islands. Press Shift to start brewing. You will then see your Potion Recipe List. Only the Potions listed in black can be made. As your pirate increases their Potions Skill, they will acquire more recipes. Select a recipe, then play the mini-game to gather ingredients. Once all ingredients are gathered, the potion will be added to your Potions Pouch. Potion Mini-Game The potion ingredients are made by adding various elements and combining them to make more complex elements. The game puts out two ingredient elements together. The pirate then moves them into position or rotates them. Use the mouse to position the elements, right-click to rotate their order and left-click to drop them. When 3 or more elements of the same kind come into contact, they merge into a more complex element. (Ex. 3 Crab Claws become 1 Crab Jelly element, etc.) Some ingredients are several levels deep to make. But, new elements are always coming in random order making it difficult to combine the results. The harder the recipe, the more advanced elements are needed. Once the correct element has been created, it is removed and added to the recipe. You gain reputation points for each completed ingredient. When the recipe is complete, you will have the potion added to your Potions Pouch. Ingredient Elements This chart shows all of the Elements in ascending order. Once you combine three of the more basic element, then you create 1 of the next level and so on. If you combine more than three at a time, you will create more of the advanced element. (ex. 4 Scorpion Stingers = 2 Scorpion Venom). If you combine three or more souls of any kind, you will gain additional reputation points, and the potion you are making will finish itself. Note: Some ingredients are island-specific. Magma ingredients are found on Padres Del Fuego, Gold ingredients on Tortuga and Cursed ingredients on Cuba. Potions Skill Pirates have a Potions Skill to create their potions. All pirates start at Potion Skill Level 1 and can only build the first two potions, but with each new level their ability adds more recipes to the list. As the pirate completes potions or even just completes an ingredient, they earn reputation points which increases their skill. Currently, the maximum level is 20. Like all other skills, there is a chance that this cap will be made 30, if more potions are added. Types of Potions The various potions do everything from grant increased abilities to physically altering the pirate. Each potion will have its own combination of ingredients. All pirates start at Potions Skill level 1, but by completing potion recipes they can earn Reputation and obtain newer levels and more complicated formulas. Game Tips *If your potion can be made anywhere - Try Port Royal, there are fewer ingredients to use which makes it easier and faster to brew your potion. *You do NOT have to mix the most complicated potions just because you earn them. If you want to level, some potions are definitely easier than others. Swift Foot is probably the simplest to make for the amount of rep earned. *Note: You do not receive bonus crew rep for making potions. *If you have made all the potions that you currently can, leave the table, and sell some of the easiest potions to make, such as Swift Foot or Lively Bucko Brew, then make them again. All potions are worth at least 25 gold. *If you merge three or more soul ingredients of the same type (ex. three cursed soul), they will give you extra rep. The more you merge at a time, the more rep you get, often you get +10 rep. *If you combine more then 3 elements more of the next level elments are formed. Game Notes *During the Raven's Cove Story Quest you have to brew a staff potion, which is a level 8 potion. The Staff Potion II is a bonus and requires level 20 potions. If the bonus potion is completed, you will get a rare Burnt Staff that boosts Flaming Skull by 2, has an attack of 22 and the Dark Aura ability. The potions is only available for the mission, and once completed, cannot be made again. *You cannot see all the Potions that are available to make unless you are a certain number of levels below that level potion. *It helps to build towers with the pieces. *Using the Jack's Brew potion does not increase rep earned through potion making. Music Below is the soundtrack played while playing the Potion Brewing Mini Game. Category:Mini Games Category:Equipment